Between Zones
by theshootingstars.01
Summary: Tails makes a time machine and some of the gang goes through, but instead of to the past they end up in another zone. Now they have to figure out how to get back.
1. prolouge

"Would you explain why we're here Fox- boy?" Shadow asked as he stood, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

Tails nodded, "Well, I was messing digging around in an old lab I found and found some blue prints for a time machine. I thought we could go back and see what the planet was like before ."

Sonic grinned and held up his thumb, "Sounds like an adventure. I'm in!"

"It would be interesting." Shadow said as he thought out loud.

Rouge grinned, "He means yes."

"I've got the Master Emerald with me." Knuckles said, "Sure."

Tails grinned and activated the machine. A blue and purple swirling portal appeared.

"Okay something you need to know this could affect our ages slightly."

Sonic grinned, "Who cares let's go." With that he jumped into the portal followed by Tails, then Knuckles, then Rouge and Shadow.

The portal closed with a 'pop'.

Amy opened the door to the workshop, "Sonic are you in here? Man he's always going off and leaving poor little defenseless me alone!"


	2. sonic meet sally

Sonic groaned slightly and stood up brushing the dirt off his head. He looked around to see where he was and where the others were. He couldn't see any of his friends and didn't like what he did see. All around him was torn and bent pieces of black metal. Oil and other chemicals ran down what little street there was and sat in puddles on the ground. He couldn't see any type of plant or even weeds. Large factories pumped smoke into the air. Smoke colored Robots marched up the streets and large floating cars hovered.

They all seemed to be mostly around one large black, egg shaped building.

Sonic stood and got ready to run towards it, "If the people around here are free than I'm slow."

With that he took off almost at the speed of sound.

"Let Go!" Someone yelled.

Quickly he turned towards the sound. A robot was holding onto the arm of a brown furred girl with red hair.

"Let her go!" Sonic yelled. He jumped into the air and targeted the bot before dashing forward and crushing it.

He stood and helped the girl up, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks Sonic."

He backed up a few steps, "How'd you know my name?"

She smiled, "Very funny Sonic. Come on we have to get back to Knothole."

"No I'm serious. I've never seen you before and you couldn't know my name anyways."

She turned to him and frowned, "You really don't remember do you? Maybe you hit your head on a piece of that Swatbot…"

He ducked his head to get away from her hand, "I did not hit my head. My friend Tails made a machine to send us to the past, I'm here with an echinida named Knuckles, another hedgehog named Shadow, and a bat named Rouge."

She set her fingers on her chin then snapped her fingers, "I know maybe Snively brainwashed you again! Come on we'll get back to Knothole and see what's going on."

Sonic followed her before she stopped, "Um it's kind of far away, and you usually… carry me."

Sonic shook his head and chuckled, "Whatever you say just tell me which way to turn."

He listened to her and followed the directions. They soon came to a large forest, "Finally. I was worried there weren't any trees on Mobius anymore."

"Turn here its up ahead." The girl said.

He set her down and smiled, "By the way I never caught your name."

"I'm Sally Acorn."

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sally grinned, "I know. Do you remember how to get down there?"

Sonic shook his head.

Sally walked over to a log and pulled up the flap, "It's a slide."

Sonic looked at the skinny log, "So this leads to wherever we have to go?"

Sally nodded.

Sonic immediately jumped onto the top of the log and pressed a button on his shoes, they immediately changed into flat shoes with metal plates on the bottom to allow him to skate.

He started moving down the log.

Sally stared then shook her head. Sighing she got into the log and shot herself down.

Sonic was waiting at the bottom and his shoes were normal again, "Sorry about that I just didn't know if I could trust you yet. Still don't, no offence, but every time I've gone to another time or dimension the girl betrays me."

Sally sighed and shook her head, "Well, why don't we go to your hut so we can see if we can help you get your memory back in order."

Sonic followed behind her, "My hut?"


End file.
